


my full sun, the center of my universe

by hyuckistry (solarhoney)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a totally self-indulgent markhyuck drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarhoney/pseuds/hyuckistry
Summary: to say mark is a mess when it comes to lee donghyuck is an understatement.





	my full sun, the center of my universe

**Author's Note:**

> less than 1k drabble because it's 4 am and i'm in my feels wanting someone to love my gay ass  
> enjoy, love y'all, please abuse me in the comments

to say mark is a mess when it comes to lee donghyuck is an understatement. sometimes when mark thinks about him, an uncontrollable wave of emotions hit him. an overwhelming amount of feelings come rushing in, and suddenly his chest feels too tight. it was scary at first, a foreign feeling that he’d never felt with anyone else, but he knows now that it’s one of the best things he’ll ever experience, becoming accustomed to it in the year and a half they’ve been together. that boy is the greatest muse he could ever ask for, often the subject of the lyrics and poems mark writes in his free time.

all the fondness, love, and affections he carries in his heart are reserved for donghyuck, and mark is okay with that. he truly believes no one else can have this effect on him, that only the auburn-haired boy with glowing skin and a voice like honey has this capability. he’s enchanted by him, gladly following him anywhere and everywhere. he knows it’s probably obvious to everyone around them, how much he cherishes the younger.

mark has been told he’s transparent multiple times, mostly by renjun who says everyone can see the heart eyes practically popping out of his head. he usually brushes the chinese boy off with an eye roll and calls him overly dramatic, but deep down he knows it’s true. it’s not his fault renjun doesn’t understand what it feels like to be completely enamored with someone. maybe in the future, he’ll experience it for himself, then mark can make fun of him for being completely whipped.

donghyuck has his head resting on mark’s chest, scrolling through social media on his phone while the older runs a hand through his hair. it’s faded to a pretty orangey colour, and mark thinks it looks nice with his skin tone. as soon as they got home from meeting with their friends at a cafe after classes, they collapsed on the couch in exhaustion, essays and deadlines taking a major toll on their energy.

the boy on top of him clicked his phone off and turned his head to look up at him, and mark felt the breath being knocked out of his lungs. he can’t believe this gorgeous being in his arms is his, and the familiar feeling of fondness fills him. usually, mark considered himself a leader, a type of person people followed for guidance. but donghyuck was the sun, the center of his universe, and mark was perfectly content on orbiting around him. _damn, i really need to start writing again, this is too much even for me_ , mark thought to himself.

“hello? anyone home?” mark was brought back to earth and greeted by a hand waving in front of his face. he blinked back at the boy with wide eyes, continuing to stay silent. “what are you thinking so hard about?” donghyuck questioned.

mark smiled and responded with “just how much i love you, duckie,” which made the younger groan with a mumbled _you’re nauseating_.

“but you still love me,” the blond responded with a pout, arms tightening around the other’s waist.

“i do, unfortunately,” donghyuck remarked in a sarcastic tone, leaning in to kiss the pout off his boyfriend’s face.

when he tried to lean away, mark only grabbed his face and pulled him back in for another, eliciting a surprised noise from the other’s throat. he pulled the boy closer so he was straddling him, causing donghyuck to bump into his specs rather ungracefully and making both of them huff out a laugh against each other’s mouths. the familiar feeling of donghyuck’s plump lips melting against his own had him sighing in content, relaxing deeper into the couch beneath them. the outside world ceased to exist, and it was just he and donghyuck. nothing else mattered but the soft hands tangling in his hair and the long, golden legs intertwining with his own.

after making out for god knows how long, they finally separated, their breaths significantly heavier than before. donghyuck smiled shyly at him with lips swollen red, cheeks flushed a pretty pink, and pupils blown. mark swears he felt his soul leave his body. he loves lee donghyuck so much. all the firsts they’ve shared so far in their relationship pop into his mind, making a soft smile spread across his face. from the first date, the first kiss they shared, the first night they spent together, and the first time they took the intimacy of their relationship a step further. they’re young, only in their first year of university, and there’s so much ahead of them, but mark can’t imagine a day without him. this boy is his other half, and he can’t picture growing older with anyone else.

“i love you so much, hyuckie.”

“i love you more, mark lee.”


End file.
